Ed, My Precious
by Yarii
Summary: In a peaceful Sunday morning, where Alphonse Elric was doing his assignments. He was told to bring some books to Winry as well as teaching her. Never thought that Ed let Roy came to their house And this was a chace for Roy to attack Ed! Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ed, My Precious

Author : Masami Kyoko

Pairings : Ed/Roy

Warnings: AU, romance

Summary: In a peaceful Sunday morning, where Alphonse Elric was doing his assignments. He was told to bring some books to Winry as well as teaching her. Never thought that Ed let Roy, who has got a punch from Al before, came to their house. And that was a chance for Roy to attack Ed! Yaoi warning!

In a peaceful Sunday morning, where Alphonse Elric was doing his assignments and Edward Elric was doing something in his room that consist of a single bed, a book rack and a comfy sofa placed near the book rack.

"Al!!" Ed shouted, loud enough for Al to hear him. The lovely and childish voice of a handsome young boy answered "Yes, Brother?" His voice echoed passed the wall of his brother's room.

"Come here a second!" Ed called. Immediately, Al's head popped out of the door that he could see a mountain of books thrown everywhere in the room. He tried to walk in without kicking the books that piled up high.

"What is it?" He asked his brother.

"Um, please bring these books to Winry's house, she didn't come to school last Wednesday and you might also teach her. She is forgetful." He said. Al sighed and replied "You can do it yourself right? Since, you don't have any assignments. I got a lot of assignments to do. Well then excuse me." He went towards the door and opened it. Suddenly he felt that someone pulling his hand, asked him not to go.

"Al~ please, help me a bit will you?" He begged as if he was a beggar with no food, no clothes and no place to live/sleep. Soon, he kissed Al's cheek

"Please~ okay?" He asked

"A kiss on my cheek won't make me do it." He said as he smiled to his Brother.

"Then what do you want, one more kiss, a big hug, or sleep together tonight?" He showed puppy eyes to lure out Al's pity compassion.

"Okay, okay! Just stop that expression." He sighed and took the books from Ed's hand. Then he went out of the room and head towards Winry's house.

Ed went out of the room soon as he heard door sound, to check if Al has gone off. 'Right, he has gone to Winry's house' he thought. He went to the back door and opened it; he turned his head left to right and right to left. It seems that he was looking for someone. When he heard someone whispered "Hey, Ed! Over here!"

"Just come out, it is clear now!" He said.

Then he saw a handsome man coming out from behind of the bushes. It was Roy Mustang, His lover (secretly, that even Al didn't know) and a teacher in a school.

"You don't have to hide like that! Just stay at the back door is fine." He said

"Well, can't be helped. If Alphonse found out, I'd be dead already. I still remember when I was trying to ask you out, he even punched me directly to my stomach and I need a week to recover!" He replied

"I'm very sorry for that." He apologized.

"It's okay, my princess." He answered with a smile that bloomed on his face.

"Don't call me that!" He complained as he blushed.

"But I love to call you that." He said as he smiled to his lover once more. Soon he kissed his cheek near his lip that made him faint.

"O-oi! Ed! Ed!" He went panic and immediately carried him to his room. He gently placed Ed on the bed and covered him with the blue blanket. He sat on the sofa waiting for him to wake up. He stared at the book rack. "He reads a lot of school alchemy books, huh?" he thought. Then he moved the sofa near the bed, staring at his cute lover.

After 15 minutes waiting, Ed finally awoke.

"Ah…I passed out?" He said. That time he felt someone held his hand, it was Roy. He blushed when he knew Roy was staring at him.

"You finally woke up, my princess. You have a fever you know." He said.

"I said it before! Don't call me princess!" he blushed harder. His face has gone red, as red as a fresh ready harvest apple and he continued, "A fever? Oh yes, I do" he said as he touched his forehead.

"By the way, where is Alphonse?" He asked, acting dumb. However his face looked like he has a tactic or a plan. What is it then?

"He went to Winry's place to lend her some books; she didn't come to school last Wednesday. It will take time anyway, he might as well teach Winry." He paused a while then he continued "So it is-"

"-A chance for me to hit you." His lover cut his word and smiled. Not enough time to blush. He moved his body to the bed, locking Ed inside his arm. He blushed, asked and smiled nervously "Erm… What are you…doing?"

"It's ok; I'm going to kill you slowly but… painfully." He answered as he smiled evilly, though his behavior and his word aren't accurate. He gently placed his lip on his lover lip that made him blushed harder and harder.

"Mm-!" his eyes widened.

Soon, he unbuttoned half Ed's shirt and kissed him harder. As for Ed, he tried to take off his uniform by sucking his both hand into the collar. Both of their shirts fell of their shoulders. That anyone whoever went in the room could see their collar bone and shoulder bone. Then he groped Ed's upper parts from his slim stomach to his neck and finally he touched his face and deepened his kiss to his lover.

They were too serious on making out that hey didn't hear door sound. Al was back.

"Brother? I'm home!" He shouted. However there is no answer so, he went to the living room and began to do his assignments. Suddenly he heard a strange sound coming out of Ed's room. It sounded like, 'Mm..?" he thought it was just his feelings, but the second time he heard it he was getting suspicious. So, he went towards his brother's room and opened the door, where he found His brother and Roy Mustang was making out. He could see his brother collar bone directly.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. Both of them were shocked as if a Tsunami was coming and they didn't prepare anything.

"A-al? Welcome back…I guess?" Ed said. 'Holy crap! I forgot to lock the door!' he thought.

"You! Roy Mustang!" He pointed at Roy's face and showed an angry expression.

"Y-yes?" he answered nervously.

"What are you touching?! And yet you are doing such thing in OUR house! What kind of person are you?! A demon? A Satan? An alien? A monster?!!" It seemed that Al watched too many TVs even in his 15th age.

"A-al, please c-c-calm…down." He said.

"You choose him rather than me?! Brother!" He showed puppy eyes that he learned from his brother this just now.

"Eh?! Of course not!" he answered without thinking what would happen to Roy's feelings.

"Then what we did just now was a lie?!!" Roy asked.

"Uh…no." he smiled nervously. As Roy began to hold his arm and Al began to hold his arm too. Ed was being pulled right to left and left to right. Suddenly he fainted because of his fever worsen. "Brother!!" Al shouted when he saw his brother fainted and Roy did the same thing but he shouted "Ed!!"

They decided to leave him rest. So, they went out to the living room. Though there was only silence that filled the air. 5 minutes passed but the silence still filled the air. They kept quiet as quiet as gold fishes. And finally Al broke the silence.

"How dare you do such thing to my brother!" he scolded.

"What?! We do nothing!" he replied.

"Don't act dumb! I saw you making out with my brother!" he louder his voice.

"Say what you want to say. I'm no going to argue with you." He replied with a sigh and he took a book and read it. He assumed that no one scolded him and nothing happened. Even though Al was being so angry with him as if a bomb would explode in any seconds, he didn't take it seriously.

Al keep shouting and scolding him. He tried to scare him away from the house; however he kept silence and focused on the book he read. Al went berserk and slapped the book away and shouted "Are you listening to me?!" He answered "As I said before, I'm not arguing with you."

They didn't know that Ed was watching and hearing every single thing they said from behind the door. Ed thought "Why does it turn out like this?!" He quickly barged out and stopped Al from scolding and shouting.

"Al! Stop it!" He shouted.

"Brother!" he shocked.

"Ed!!" Roy shouted as he stood up from the chair. He didn't expect to shout in the same time as Al.

"I know both of you care about me! But I really love you two! One is my brother and another one is my lover! I can't choose! Because both of you are so precious to me! Please don't argue again! I beg you!" He said with his eyes full of tears that were about to drop. He hugged both of them, a brother and a lover.

"Brother…" Al said as he stared at Roy. He sighed and smiled softly to Roy. He did understand Al's meaning, using eye contact to tell him something. Soon, Al and Roy burst in laughter.

Ed let go of his hug and asked "What are you two laughing about?"

"It seems that…hahaha, you.." Al replied, but incomplete. It was continued by Roy. "You…still being the…shortest among us… Hahaha."

"Don't call me short! As you know, I have grown 2 cm tall!" He said proudly.

"Oh, really? I thought you lost 2 cm tall! Hahaha…" Roy joked.

"Yeah, we both thought the same thing, brother!" Al said. Ed immediately chased both of them, his lover and his brother out of the house.

-END-

A/N: *sigh… done, as you know I'm half dead now. Made this in midnight and I didn't get enough sleep. Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, my grammar sucks! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ed, My precious

Author: Masami Kyoko

Pairings: Roy/Ed

Warnings: AU, Romance.

Summary: In a peaceful Sunday morning, where Alphonse Elric was doing his assignments. He was told to bring some books to Winry as well as teaching her. Never thought that Ed let Roy, who has got a punch from Al before, came to their house. And that was a chance for Roy to attack Ed! Yaoi warning!

Monday morning, where the birds were chirping as they fly, piercing the wind. The sun was shining brightly that the warm light passed through the window and shining on the Elric Brothers. One of them was sick. He coughed badly as if he would vomit blood.

"Cough…cough…cough"

"Brother! Are you alright? Should I take you to clinic?" He asked.

"Cough…no need, I'm fine." He replied.

"You say you are fine?! You have been coughing since yesterday night! And your fever hasn't recover even a bit! I MUST take you to the clinic!" He said as he went to pack some clothes. Soon he covered his brother with a nice knitted scarf and dragged him to the door, though he resisted.

"No, Al! I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Yes, you must! You have been ill so badly, and you say you don't want to go for a check up?!" He opposed.

Ed looked away his brother and he looked back with a puppy eyes full of tears that it might fell in any seconds so; Al gave up and let his brother rest in his room. He went out of the room and head towards the living room, pacing back and forth. It seemed like he was thinking a plan. What could it be?

While Al was thinking a plan, Ed was coughing like a crazy. He went to his bed and tried to take a rest, though he couldn't.

"I guess there is no other plan. Have to do it for my brother." he said as he picked the phone up and dialed to Roy's number.

Tutt….

Tutt….

Tuttt…

"Dammit! Why doesn't he pick up his phone?!" He yelled at the phone when someone DID pick up the phone and say "hello?"

Silence…

Silence….

"Yes, Alphonse do you need something?" Roy asked as he sighed.

"Now, I'm telling you something. That brother's fever is getting worse so I need you to take him to the hospital; his temperature has come to 42 Celsius! I'm not joking you must believe me!"

Silence…

Silence…

"Hello? Roy Mustang! Hello?!" Al yelled by the phone. It seemed like Roy has gone of from his work and headed towards Elric's house. In 10 seconds, where Al was going to close his phone, a head popped out of a window and asked "How is he?!" it was Roy, who ran in the speed of light to rescue Edward, the princess.

"Come one! You've gotta persuade my brother to go to the hospital!" He begged.

"Of course! He is my lover!" He answered.

"Wait, who are you calling your 'lover' huh?!" He scolded.

…..

……

…….

"Anyway, let's persuade him" Roy changed the topic, preventing from an argument. He opened the door slowly and took a peek to see what Ed was doing. They were surprised to see Ed has fallen asleep. Yeah, it's better not to disturb him. But in their eyes, it was a chance to take him to the hospital. So, they walked in silently and carried Ed towards the hospital.

30 minutes passed, Ed was awake from his sleep. He saw a strange wall that was white; it was obviously not his room. When he was going to get up from the bed, he felt something stabbed his arm.

"AAAHH~!!!!" He yelled in pain. The two males who waited outside of the room were surprised and quickly barged in and asked "What happened?!" it was just an injection… they shocked, when they saw nothing bad happened and Ed was fine. They thought that Ed was being molested by the doctor, it sounded like…

"Ah~ Doctor…stop it…not that place…"

"No, it's okay, just relax, I'll cure you…stay still…"

"ah…AAAHH~!!!"

Yup, it sounded like that in their mind. But Ed was being molested? That's impossible! Even if he was going to be molested, he would resist and attack the doctor's ass!

They both asked something ridiculous without thinking who would get kicked out of the room. They sounded like "Aren't you get molested?" without any answer, Ed got down of the bed and drove them out of the room. They both asked Ed to open the door, but Ed wouldn't open it. It is obvious that Ed got angry at them, because they just barged in the room without knocking the door. But, is there other reason? Maybe it was because Roy and Al brought him to hospital without him knowing it.

Both Roy and AL waited outside, thinking why Ed was so angry at them? They think…think…think…"Aha!" Roy said as if he knew why Ed was so angry. Al asked him back "What? You know the reason, why brother was so angry?" Al seemed excited to know the answer.

"He must be angry that we bought him to hospital without him knowing it! That must be it! What should we do?" He answered.

"hm… yeah, It does have sense. We should apologize!" He replied.

Until the doctor came out, they quickly went in and kneeled down, saying "I'm sorry!" Ed looked away and mumbled something that sounded like "Hmph!" They got up and went to the side of the bed. They asked, "Why are you so angry?" Before Ed answered, he took a deep, deep breath and began to talk.

"Isn't it obvious?! You just barged in and asked ridiculous thing! I was just going to be injected! That's all! But you two asked am I being molested? Not only that! You two brought me here without me knowing it! How rude!"

"I'm sorry…"

Because of that incident, both Roy and AL got scold for the whole day.

The next day, after finished all the work, Roy went to the hospital to visit Ed. Since Al is still busy with his school, Roy would go there alone. After 10 minutes of walking, Roy arrived at the hospital. He knocked at the door and went in.

"Here, I bought some apples for you, my princess." He said.

"I said, don't call me princess!" Ed opposed.

"But I love it! It fits you very well." He said with a smile.

Unable to oppose. Ed stayed silent as Roy chopped the apple. After Roy was finished with the chopping, He took one piece of the apple and fed Ed with mouth.

"Ofen ur mouft, mai dir." He said, though it should be 'Open your mouth my dear' Ed blushed a little and move his head forward to eat it. The apple was so small that they might kiss each other. Ed took a small bite to prevent the kiss. However, Roy forced himself to bite more and kissed Ed. Ed was surprise, but he didn't resist. They moaned. The warm breath that gathered around them makes Roy gone crazy and deepened his kiss to Ed.

It seemed that the word 'but I like/love it' was the sign that Roy would do something crazy.

When they were having fun with their kissing, Al saw all things from the window outside of the room. He sighed and smile. He thought, 'I guess, they were really in love huh?' He slapped himself and barged in. "What are you doing? Mr. Mustang?" He said as he showed evil smile to Roy. They were shocked and quickly returned to their true position. Both of them blushed.

Al bought some flowers and placed them in the pot. The flowers were beautiful, it was coloured in pink, pink roses. Those flowers gave Roy an idea to flirt Ed.

"Say, the colour fits you very well, Ed. do you want that colour for your dress for our wed-"before he could finish his words, Al opposed quickly, "Don't flirt my brother! You shameless creature! I saw you two kissed each other and you are trying to flirt him now?! Get your ass over here you dumb ass!"

So, Al chased Roy all over in the room.

-End-

A/N: Whew~ done…please keep reading. ^^ and review too.


End file.
